


Peace of Mind

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [25]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Bonding, Canon - Anime, Canon Era, Cloud Watching, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Feels, Female Relationships, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fifth Holy Grail War, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Missing Scene, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I’ve never seen such a beautiful sunset.”





	Peace of Mind

In the rare moments of calm, Rin sat down beside Saber upon the hill overlooking the city of Fuyuki. The violet sunset spread across the sky. Rin’s hand laid gently upon Saber’s as they looked beyond the horizon before them.  Saber turned to face the young magus, taken aback by her gesture, smiled softly. The only other time she had felt another’s hand upon hers was a long time ago, far longer than when she came back to this world. 

Rin then spoke, “I’ve never seen such a beautiful sunset.” She gazed off into the distance, vibrant colors never thought possible splayed before them. “Especially in times like this.”

Saber nodded agreement.  “I agree; in times of crisis, we tend to forget what really matters, what had made everything worthwhile. I’ve learned a long time ago. I had almost forgotten, until now.” 

“It really makes you think, doesn’t it, Saber?” Rin replied.  “It happens to the best of us, even to a king, I guess.” She said thoughtfully, and then grasped the Servant’s hand tightly, a gesture returned in full.

“Yes, it does.” Saber murmured, resting her head upon Rin’s shoulder, closing her eyes, basking in the sunset’s fading light, if only for a while. 


End file.
